Yo no soy tu arma
by Esciam
Summary: Porque después de haber derrotado al demonio, sus vidas y enfrentamientos siguieron, aunque algunas cosas sí cambian...


¡Hola, Gente!

Esta viñeta la hice para makesomenoiise por su cumpleaños, en el Livejournal. Espero les guste en algo.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, su mangaka es Atsushi Okubo y si hubiera sido mío, tú sabes cual pareja sería canon… pero bueno, creo que me iré por la tuya.

**Yo no soy tu arma**

La bruja hija de puta se había salvado de su _Cazabrujas_, ese que habían podido hacer a pesar del cansancio, el dolor del esfuerzo y los golpes y con lo último que quedaba del poder otorgado por su resonancia de almas. El mismo _Cazabrujas_ que la maldita bruja había recibido con su escudo de energía verde, parecido a un caparazón.

El sonido de la explosión entre las dos energías hizo dolerle los oídos, mientras cerraba los ojos por la onda expansiva llena de arena del desierto…

Maka sabía que nada había terminado, aunque lo que sí no sabía qué hacer para conseguir que fuera así.

Pero, sin embargo, después de años de ser una usuaria de armas, su primera reacción fue agarrar más fuerte a Soul y levantar la vista, alistándose para el contraataque. En esos momentos, lo menos que debía hacer era dejarse ir por la confusión y la desesperación…

—_Tenemos que retirarnos… la bruja Kame tiene una defensa enorme, pero su velocidad es patética. _

—_¡No! _—le exclamó Maka a Soul, necia, enojada por la sola idea de que él le dijera eso.

—_Tenemos que volver al grupo, si... _

—¡No!

Y como si quisiera dar a entender que esa discusión había llegado al final, Maka se abalanzó en contra de la bruja, furiosa, prácticamente enloquecida… La bruja, una mujer hermosa aunque de cierta edad, delgada y pequeña y con el cabello verde, siempre rodeada por un campo de fuerza que era su caparazón; siguió sentada, con los ojos muy adormecidos, los movimientos lentos… hasta dio un bostezo mientras Maka trataba de arremeter contra su cuello con la parte filosa de Soul, y era expulsada de nuevo por un destello verdusco del campo de fuerza que rodeaba a la mujer, y que parecía invisible a menos de que arremetieran contra él o por ver que el viento con arena no traspasaba hacia la bruja…

—Hazle caso a tu arma, muchacha —La mujer abrió solo un poco los ojos y se movió inmensamente lento para mirarla a la cara y decirle, siempre con esa parsimonia que hizo a Maka querer patear algo de la rabia—: No quiero matarte como a tu madre…

—¡Aaaaaaahhhh! —el grito de la mujer pudo haberse oído por todo el desierto, y en otras condiciones hubiera sido seguido de un sonido de golpe, sino fuera porque Soul se había convertido de nuevo en su forma humana y la abrazó desde atrás para separarla de la imperturbable bruja.

Maka, sintiendo como su cuerpo bullía de la rabia y de las malditas ganas de luchar y llorar, intentó salirse de su agarre, pero antes de que lograra controlarse lo suficiente para ocurrírsele alguna llave de artes marciales, Soul ya la había golpeado con maestría en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

La bruja sonrió tan lentamente, que cuando empezó a hablar, Soul ya había levantado a Maka en sus brazos y empezaba a irse del lugar:

—La próxima vez, traigan un grupo de al menos cinco equipos…

—¿Tan patéticos nos crees, como para que nos des consejos? —le respondió él, mandándose a controlar la voz y sin volverla a ver.

La bruja sonrió de nuevo, diciendo:

—No… por eso creo que con cinco equipos sí me podrán matar.

**-o-**

Cuando Maka despertó, estaba acostada en la cama del hotel en que se habían quedado, antes de ir a buscar por tres días en el desierto a la bruja que había matado todos los oasis del lugar y a varias personas de almas débiles con simplemente acercarse a ese territorio.

La que su madre no había podido derrotar, la que le quitó su vida… Maka se puso en pie en seguida, sin entender qué hacía ahí.

—Shinigami-sama nos van a enviar, además de los equipos que ya están aquí, dos equipos más. Tu padre entre ellos…

Maka bajó la mirada. No quería ver a Soul de medio lado a ella, viendo la ventana, iluminado por el sol de África.

—No creo que mi padre venga, por la forma en que se puso al saber la noticia, no parecía estar en condiciones —espetó.

—Él vendrá… con ellos, la derrotaremos.

Soul abandonó la vista y la miró a ella, con seguridad, frialdad y como si hablaran de cualquier caso. Maka sintió como se llenaba de rabia:

—Me hiciste caer inconsciente, ¿verdad? —él asintió, y Maka tuvo que controlarse para no golpearle—: Para huir... Esas no fueron mis instrucciones. Tú eres mi arma y no seguiste mis instrucciones —mientras su voz subía de volumen, también lo hizo su mirada, puesta rabiosa en la de él—. ¡YO LA IBA A MATAR! ¡AHORA TENEMOS QUE EMPEZAR A BUSCARLA DE NUEVO!

—No puedes matarla.

—¡YO MATÉ AL DEMONIO, PODRÉ CON ELLA! —sus gritos eran cada vez más angustiosos, llenos de desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas se pudo controlar para espetarle—: ¡Y sino quieres ser mi arma cuando lo haga, te puedes ir cuando quieras!

—Yo no soy tu arma.

Y Maka sintió como si algo hubiera hecho que el mundo se volviera totalmente irracional, un sueño, un recuerdo… hasta que el miedo se fue cuando él dio un paso y la besó solo un segundo, como si no necesitaran más que eso para recordarle todo lo importante, para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, para hacerla volver a él:

—No debo pelear cuando quieras pelear. Debo velar por tu bien y lo haré aunque tú no quieras que lo haga —le hizo saber, con determinación.

Y Maka asintió. Entrelazó la mano de ella con la de él, mientras miraba sus anillos de boda.

—¿Cuando llegan los equipos?

—Mañana.

Maka asintió de nuevo, lo abrazó un instante, para no tener que decirle su disculpa en palabras, y luego, fue hacia la puerta:

—Ven, tenemos que empezar a pensar en una estrategia conjunta.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso… ¿Comentarios?


End file.
